Talk:Donquixote Pirates
First appearance Shouldn't be the first appearance be the same as doflamingo? Since he is the captain, the crew first appeared with him. I don't think so, since he only began to form his crew after the timeskip. If he was talking about being in his own crew, I can understand. But in this case, the Donquixote Pirates didn't exist until Donflamingo decided to start it, which is as far as we know, after the timeskip. 23:42, December 12, 2012 (UTC) How do you know he didn't have this crew pre-timeskip nada? It's silly to assume he didn't. 23:47, December 12, 2012 (UTC) It's silly because he did have the crew before... Vergo was already infiltrated in the marine long before two years ago and since Law "used to be" doflamingo's subordinate there was already the crew. He did not build his underworld connection in just two years. You make a decent point, Leviathan, but we never see, or learn, that he is affiliated with pirates until after the timeskip. Before then, he could have just been his own man; his own Warlord self. Maybe he didn't build the underword connection in just two years. But until proper backstory is revealed, then the safest thing to assume is that their first appearance is after the timeskip. Before then, we never learned any connections. 23:58, December 12, 2012 (UTC) He was affiliated with Bellamy in chapter 303. It's safe to assume he had the rest of his crew as well pre-skip. 00:01, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Straw Hat Pirates, first appearance, Chapter 1. Does this influence anything at all? 00:10, December 13, 2012 (UTC) @PX: Yes. At the end of the chapter, Luffy began to set sail and start his crew. In Chapter 1, the Straw Hat Pirates had a maximum of one crew member. You're not in a crew at birth. You start your crew when you decide to. Before the timeskip, we don't know if Donflamingo started his crew yet, so it's actually speculation. 00:13, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Nada he's a warlord. All warlords are pirates. They all have some sort of crew. It's safe to say he had his crew post timeskip, seeing as how Monet was sent to PH by him during the timeskip, and Law was in his crew before Sabaody. 00:15, December 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't see why are you so cautious here... I believe it's actually speculative saying that the crew was formed during the two years... before the time skip there was alredy involved with doflamingo Vergo, Bellamy, Law, Disco and we pretty much know that dressrosa was already his base (or at least he had another "island where the affairs were going well" shichibukai meeting). The "wait until it's confirmed" principle is applied only if there is ambiguity or uncertainty. Do we have a clue that indicates the possibility of doflamingo's crew was formed during the timeskip? No, we don't, so that's a speculation and there is no reason to say otherwise. If yuo do have such a clue, then it's another story.